Common control channel is one type of physical downlink control channel (Physical Downlink Control Channel, PDCCH). A control resource set used by the common control channel is referred to as Common Control Resource Set (CCRS), and messages transmitted by the common control channel are referred to as common control messages (also known as common control information in the art). Currently, a base station transmits to a User Equipment (UE) Downlink Control Information (DCI) carrying common control information to the terminal, and the UE obtains the DCI by blind detection and receives various common control information, such as system information or paging message, in a Physical Downlink Shared Channel (PDSCH) indicated by the DCI.
In 5G systems, synchronization signals and physical broadcast channels are transmitted through synchronization signal blocks (SS-block), and a beam sweeping function is introduced. However, how to use beam sweeping to realize the transmission of common control information with relatively low communication resource consumption becomes an urgent problem to be solved.